An electric circuit analog of the batch calorimeter has been set up and analyzed by La Place Transform which greatly assists in the design of the calorimeter and in predicting the dynamic response of the instrument. The D-B Finite Element Simulation Technique (FEST) was used to data correct the output of the calorimeter permitting a reaction with half-life one-one hundredth of that of the calorimeter to be measured. A different pH-thermal apparatus has been constructed and tested. It is being used to study calcium binding to EGTA, phytic acid and calmodulin.